kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Hyōdō
Aoi Hyōdō '(兵藤 葵, ''Hyōdō Aoi) is the nephew of Satsuki, the owner of the maid café where Misaki works, the son of Satsuki's older brother and is a professional cross-dresser. Appearance Aoi has very androgynous features having big blue eyes with long eyelashes and dark purple hair styled in a bowl cut. As the net idol '''Aoi-chan he wears a blonde, curly wig and wears Satsuki's old dresses and is almost always, mistaken for a girl by both men and women. Over time, his voice starts to change, making it more manly and less cute, much to his dismay. Personality Aoi likes cute things and being the center of attention. He enjoys toying with the feelings of men, but is eventually exposed as a boy by Misaki. He is generally short-tempered and has little patience. He becomes embarrassed after doing something kind or showing affection for someone and suddenly becomes angry afterwards. He is frequently kicked out of his house because his father, Satsuki’s brother, does not approve of his cross-dressing. Misaki is under the impression that he hates her; he frequently scolds her for her poor fashion sense and unfeminine strength. He later yells at Misaki for not being more decisive about her relationship with Takumi, and for leading Hinata on, even if she was doing it unintentionally. It's this scolding that eventually pushes her admit to Hinata (and probably for the first time, clearly, to herself) that she does in fact have feelings for Takumi. Even so, Aoi devolved a crush on Misaki, though he did not confess because he could see she loves Takumi. It is also revealed in episode 17 of the anime when Aoi pulls Misaki towards him, indeed proving his hidden affections. While dressed as a girl, he enjoys toying with men and tries to do so with Takumi but fails (because Takumi knew he was a male all along). When appearing in the anime he is dressed as a girl and comes to his aunt's maid café and is exposed to be a boy by Misaki. Background He is the son of Satsuki's and Nagisa's older brother. He was trained in beach volleyball by his aunt Nagisa. Because of his feminine features and interest in girl cosplay, Aoi has been mocked at and bullied at school. Due to this, he toys with the feelings of men as he thinks making them fall for him means that he will be given more respect for who he really is. Takumi is one of the only men who has not fallen for his charms, partly due to the fact that he already knew Aoi is a male. Plot Aoi is first introduced to Misaki in Maid Latte as the child of Satsuki's brother. While being given a seat in the café by Misaki, Aoi is commented upon by the other patrons and is renowned for being a net idol, causing people to fawn and making Aoi express happiness over fame. Aoi soon greets Satsuki and asks for a job. Satsuki refuses due to Aoi being in Middle School and therefore too young. Aoi mentions being recently kicked out of the house due to being a net idol and as a result, moves in temporarily with Satsuki.Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 3-6 With nothing else to do, Aoi starts fawning over the maid outfits and comments on how good they look. Aoi suggests that she wear one, stating that more customers would be brought in if she were to take a picture of herself for the internet. However, Misaki tells her she doesn't work here and therefore can't, since the purpose of the store may be mistaken as being for anyone to cosplay when only the maids do so. Aoi protests, saying she's cuter than Misaki and should be able to wear one of the outfits, but Misaki tells her she needs to follow the rules.Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 7-9 Suddenly, Takumi enters Maid Latte and Aoi instantly falls for him, asking Satsuki for his identity. Thinking that making a man such as him fall for her would be good, Aoi is told about Misaki and Takumi but since they are not together, she tries to go forth with a plan to seduce him.Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 10-12 Though other boys give Aoi attention, they are ignored in favor of Takumi. When he arrives, Aoi asks him to sit with her bit is turned down, to her anger as she seethes over the rejection and wonders why Takumi only thinks about Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 13-16 Aoi goes to the back of Maid Latte and begins Misaki in the staff room. Misaki, knowing Aoi doesn't like her, turns around before Aoi comes with a question. Finding that Misaki was changing, Aoi is embarrassed at first but then gets upset at Misaki's lack of cute clothes. Aoi tells her how she should be more feminine ans subsequently asks her how she seduced Takumi, insisting that if he's ignoring her, he must have a reason and continues asking, forcing Misaki to calm her down and smile and lift her up, resulting in Aoi letting go, calling her "weird".Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 17-21 The following day, Aoi waits for Takumi and when he finally comes, Aoi blocks his path. Stating she wants to make him hers, Aoi cuddles up to him while Takumi asks if she knows what she just said. Takumi pins her down to the floor when Misaki enters, making her give Takumi a punch in the face. Misaki then slaps Aoi, telling her to stop fooling around, saying she's already cute even if she doesn't have Takumi. Aoi states that she likes being cute but was made fun of, which would stop if she became cuter. However, Misaki tells her to face the challenge and change perceptions herself.Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 22-27 As the staff enter, Aoi is revealed to be a boy. Satsuki apologizes for keeping the matter a secret while Misaki is surprised that Takumi knew from the beginning. Takumi jokingly asks Misaki if she is jealous, for which she shouts at him while Aoi talks about how a boy who likes cute things and wears dresses will naturally be made fun of. However, Aoi is still determined not to give up, claiming that he will soon make them all fall head over heels for him. Everyone else is disappointed in him, but Aoi continues. Misaki wonders if her efforts were wasted, though Takumi tells her things are better this way.Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 28-31 Aoi later shows up in a school uniform for boys, making Satsuki happy and rant about his good looks, though he claims he only wore it because he had nothing else to wear since his father threw out his dresses. Misaki soon shows up again, making Aoi upset at her clothes once again, causing him to giver her a lecture on attire and force her to come out with him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Anime: Episode 4 As the two take a walk on the streets, Aoi spots and rants about many cute dresses seen in store windows and asks Misaki why she's not interested in them, something he considers odd since she's a girl. Offering to take her shopping, Aoi is annoyed by Misaki's constant attempts to buy food and other items at discount. Sitting in the park eating, Aoi expresses annoyance at Misaki. Admitting he went to school because he was bored at home, Aoi continues decrying those who are against his interests and, as a result, him. Misaki tells him that she likes him, scaring him and causing him to become afraid of her. That night, the two take shelter to escape the rain. Misaki dries herself off but Aoi refuses to, saying he doesn't want to ruin his handkerchief, making her dry him with her own as a result, much to his displeasure. Suddenly, a woman shouts about a purse-snatcher who Misaki quickly subdues with her Aikido skills. Aoi chastises her for taking on a man like that, though Misaki doesn't care. Aoi tells Misaki that she should still put effort into her appearance for Takumi, though Misaki claims it's not like that. The two then realize she tore her blazer in the process, for which Aoi promises to her a dress. Several days later, Aoi has Misaki put on the dress he made; a pink frilly one. Misaki is not particularly thrilled, angering Aoi who believes his skill is being questioned. Aoi later appears at Nagisa’s, Satsuki’s younger sister, newly opened beach house. He was sent there by his father in order to become manlier. Because of this and the fact that his dresses makes people look hot at the sight of it on a beach, his clothes were once again confiscated, this time by Nagisa. He was then forced to do cleaning jobs under the sun, and was complaining about how the ultraviolet rays were at their strongest when Misaki came to his aid. Even though he accepted her help, he threw a final insult at her, leaving Misaki speechless. Later in the night, while Aoi was returning from the convenience store, he stumbled upon Misaki and Takumi, who were hugging just at that precise moment. He claimed that they were making out in the middle of the street, but the truth is Misaki was fearful of ghosts, and Honoka's ghost story earlier from the barbecue party added on to her fear. She was somewhat traumatized by Usui’s sudden appearance behind her and therefore fell lovingly into his arms. Upon reaching the hot spring, Takumi can be seen hoisting Aoi by his waist as the latter struggles, not wanting to enter the men’s bath as it was apparently too disgusting for him. For an event, he manages to convince his aunt to let him dress up as Mimosa to be part of the cosplay event at Maid Latte, but his attempts to show off his costume to the customers are thwarted by both Satsuki and Misaki as they believe he does not have the right to, considering he is not a worker at Maid Latte. He is seen sulking over this when the event is over. Aoi is sensitive to the feelings of love, especially the growing one between Misaki and Takumi, becoming frustrated when she keeps denying it. He eventually snaps and forcefully questions Misaki about what Usui is to her, whether she answers him or not is not shown. In the manga, it is said that Aoi seem to develop feelings for Misa-chan according to his aunt Satsuki (Chapter 55). She noticed that the designs made for Misaki were all good. She even said that aside from Aoi himself, the first person whom he designed clothes for was Misaki. On Misaki's birthday, Aoi even designed a dress for Misaki as a present. However, he is still annoyed with Misaki and Takumi for not having a proper date and still continuing to remain in an undefined state. When he started having a talk with Misaki and realized that he's the first person whom she talked about her relationship with Takumi and seeing her make a cute face, he confessed that he takes back saying that he hates Misaki. He also added that he likes Misaki. He admitted to himself that it makes him happy to see Misaki in that cute state, as it's caused by her being with Takumi. So then, he began to acknowledge Misaki as cute and told her to become more lovey-dovey with Takumi. Although in the anime, Aoi has a high voice, later on in the manga, his voice changes. When Misaki sees him in Ch. 71, Aoi initially refuses to speak. As Misaki kept pestering him on why he refused to speak he finally utters a few words. Confused, Misaki asks if he has caught a cold or a sore throat in which Aoi shakes his head. As Misaki keeps asking him, Aoi finally shouts in frustration that his voice has changed. He is despaired and continues to fret about how he can't be Internet Idol Aoi any longer because she is "A cute angel even when she speaks". At this moment, he is slapped by Satsuki who says with a smug face that it can't be helped, as he is a boy after all, in which Aoi mumbles "I always thought I was a human whose voice would never change..." In this chapter, he is also introduced to Misaki's father, working par time at Maid Latte and is quite shocked. He does however sympathize that "something really big must have happened". Aoi later writes on his tanzaku that he wishes his voice to return to how it once was. The Maid Latte staff (not including Misaki), show him magazines of guys cosplaying as girls he realizes what he would become and how he should "move forward to a new stage" and asks Subaru for another tanzaku. Quotes *''"If I don't move forward to a new stage, I'll lose to who I am today, won't I?" Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 '' *''"That's why be more lovey-dovey with that idiot Usui, and become happier."'' Trivia *His name Aoi means hollyhock. *His last name''' 'means "''army wisteria". *He is a skilled volleyball player. *According to the character profile in the manga: **He is specialized in girl cosplay. **He loves cute things. **He was born on July 16. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seisen Students